Problem: Simplify the expression. $-r(2r-2)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-r}$ $ = ({-r} \times 2r) + ({-r} \times -2)$ $ = (-2r^{2}) + (2r)$ $ = -2r^{2} + 2r$